Pocket God Glitches
The following is a list of faults that appear in the game Pocket God. Many are programming error which results in behavior not intended by the programmers. The glitches may include incorrectly displayed graphics, collision detection errors, game freezes/crashes, sound issues, and other issues. Most of the glitches are not, however, potentially dangerous to the game save data. Cannibalism Glitch Go to the Rock Island and turn on the Wood and the Dodo Bird. Put the wood in the campfire area and either zap the Dodo Bird with Lightning to get a Burnt Dodo Bird or get a Pygmy to stack the wood then make a Cooked Dodo Bird. The glitch will work either way, just the life or death of a Pygmy depends on the version you choose. Now make sure you (not the Pygmies) put the wood on the Campfire and then set the roasted Dodo Bird on top of the wood. Spawn one Pygmy and set him in front of the wood and dodo. Strangely, after he stacks the wood, the Pygmy will eat another Pygmy. The "Pygmy" is actually the roasted Dodo Bird, only rendered as a Pygmy. This will not work with Charlie since he will not eat food, but he will temporarily produce a sleeping Pygmy. A second way to perform the Cannibalism Glitch works with the Cooked Dodo Bird, the Burnt Dodo Bird, as well as the Cooked Fish and Coconut. Activate Dance and the Fishmas Carol (You don't need the Fishmas Carol active, but it works better). Drop a Pygmy or two on top of the food(s) of choice. Now start tapping the screen to make them dance. When you stop tapping, the Pygmy will produce a Pygmy sprite and eat him. However this Pygmy will be headless.When you tap the screen while this type of canniballism is going on,the cannibal pygmy will explode. The third way, when a Pygmy about to eat, simply tap the Dodo Bird to make it drop the bird poop. Pygmy will be annoyed, after that, the food will change into Pygmy sprite. There is also a fourth way to do this. First, go to Ape Mountain and turn on the Banana Tree. Now grab a banana and kill the monkey that climbs up. Without doing this, the monkey may screw the glitch up. Now spawn 4 or more pygmies (not Charlie) and move the banana out of the way of the pygmies. Then grab a pygmy and drop it in the ape statue's grasp. Now quickly put the banana in front of a pygmy. When the pygmy goes to eat the banana (once the ape has kidnapped the pygmy), he will eat a pygmy about to jump down. There is a fifth way as well.While a pygmy is in the middle of eating but has not finished the food start dance and the then when you stop the pygmy will go to eat the food again but in stead it will eat a pygmy. Invincible Pygmy Glitch Go to any island besides Ape Mountain and start Ooga Jump. Go as high as you can and when you start falling quickly change the island to Ape Mountain. When the Pygmy falls, he will be unaffected by all God Powers and most other means of death. There are ways to fix this glitch, however. Switch to Graveyard Island and wait for the Pygmy to be on the far right side. Now switch back to Ape Mountain and the Pygmy will fall off. Now spawn him again and his invincibility will disappear. Another way to kill him is to simply make the Sun larger. He will burn like the other Pygmies. Finally, generating a Tsunami and impaling him underwater will remove the glitch. The Invincible Pygmy Glitch from Ooga Jump has been fixed. A second way to make an invincible Pygmy has been found. First, go to Ice Island and spawn two pygimes. Now drop one of the newly spawned pygmies in the igloo. Then get the other pygmy you've just spawned and drop him in the igloo too. Now very quickly, go back to Ape Mountain. If you do this right, there should be two pygmies on the mountain, with the one on the right invincible. If there is only one, you did not go to Ape Mountain quick enough. Double Charlie Glitch Spawn Charlie and use him to play Battle of the Gods. Lose the battle to reappear on God Island. Spawn Pygmies and kill them as many times as necessary, and you will have two Charlies onscreen at the same time. Note: You can have as many Charlies as you want if you keep losing the battle, but become hard to maintain as they will cut each other in half. Also, you don't have to lose a battle, just leave the battle. Half Charlie Glitch After completing the Double Charlie Glitch, let one Charlie cut the other one in half. Half Charlie acts just like a normal Half Pygmy with the only difference being his name. Water Walker Glitch (iOS Version) Activate Double Rainbow and travel to God Island. Spawn any number of Pygmies. Place the Pygmies on the left side of God Island. Generate a Double Rainbow. Quickly switch to Sand Island before the Double Rainbow fades. The Pygmy on the left will fall into the water, and will be gazing in awe at the Double Rainbow instead of drowning. However, once the Double Rainbow fades, the Pygmy will fall back into the water. Sideward Ghosts Glitch Move a ghost across the screen but tap it while it's moving. Now the ghost should be on an angle but will turn the right way up when you move it again. Sometimes the ghost will not move anymore until you leave the game. Note that the ghost pygmy doesn't have to be moving sideways to perform this glitch. Mute Pygmy Glitch On any island, activate Double Rainbow and deactivate Storm Clouds. Spawn 2 Pygmies. Draw a Double Rainbow. One Pygmy should be commenting, while the other is simply gazing in awe. Start Ooga Jump by dropping the gazing Pygmy onto a cloud. Stay in the sky long enough to outlast the audible words. Then kill the Pygmy, and the other one will be mute. White Screen Glitch While playing Ooga Jump, simply activate Lightning. A white screen will temporarily appear and the Pygmy in the sky will fall down and die. This is because no clouds were programmed when a storm is overhead. (Activate Lightning, then drag a Pygmy above the clouds to see for yourself.) Tyrannosaurus Rex Ignorance Glitch If a Pygmy is using the outhouse, fishing, being tortured, eating, watching the sunset, gazing at a Double Rainbow, sleeping, dancing, is a Vampire/Ghost Pygmy, affected by Gravity, pinned down by the egg, caught in a hurricane, or is waiting to use the outhouse when the Tyrannosaurus Rex appears, then the Pygmies will completely disregard the T-Rex. But the T-Rex may soon kill the pygmies. Song Lag Glitch With the Fishmas Carol, the pants on the ground song, The Pocket God "Update" Update or any song with audio activated (eg: Fart Dance), temporarily levitating a Pygmy will desyncronize the song. Never-ending Fishmas Carol Glitch Activate the Fishmas Carol in the Customization Store screen. Now kill all Pygmies. Start tapping the screen to make fireworks appear. While continually tapping the screen, sneak in a tap to spawn a Pygmy. The Fishmas Carol will play indefinitely until the application is reset. The glitch is infinitely more strange because the Carol and the island music are superimposed on each other. You can stop it by toggling the mute button on, then off. This glitch has been fixed. No Touch Ghost Moving Glitch First, go to Graveyard Island, turn on Gravity and spawn two pygmies. Now pick up one of the pygmies and tilt your device forward and then back again. Keep doing this until the remaining pygmy hits a cloud and starts Ooga jump. Now tilt your device left and right and try and get the pygmy to fall. When he does, you will see the pygmy fallen slide all over the island (if you tilt your device left or right). Now a ghost will be created but the ghost can be moved left and right by tilting your device. The Sidewalker Glitch First, go to the Coral Reef area. Now spawn some Pygmies and drag a Pygmy over the head of a jellyfish. Without letting go, tap the map button and quickly head to Graveyard Island. The pygmy you sacrificed with be there on the island. Now touch the Pygmy and you should see it turns into a ghost, but changes back when you let go. Try dragging the Pygmy (ghost) around and you will see it will walk on an angle. This Pygmy will also become immune to Gravity and Earthquakes. If you drag the ghost onto another Pygmy, the Pygmy you drag it onto will have an expression as if it were about to be possessed by a ghost permanently. Notes: *When the ghost/pygmy is banshee screaming, sometimes it stays as a ghost afterwards. *The pygmy glitch is performed on will walk in place sometimes. *If the Pygmy is Charlie, he will still do his stuff at different angles. *When ghost scares a pygmy to death, the glitched pygmy becomes a permanent ghost. A difference is that it will bounce instead of going upwards when you command it to. You can only rid of it by having it carry a pygmy off-screen (not upwards). On the older iPods this may make the game crash. *This Pygmy is immune to earthquakes, gravity both ways, flicks, drops in the water, do not react to Double Rainbows, and are left alone by Charlie. *Unfortunatelly, since as 'The Light' will remain if you drag the glitched Pygmy, you will have to open a number of other apps to reset Pocket God. Broken Sea Spear Glitch First, visit God Island and then go to the Coral Reef. Now go to the original Underwater Area and you will see the octopus stautue has a missing texture. It is also impossible to interact with but can be fixed by visiting other islands. If you have a Skin Pack activated for the Octopus Statue, the texture will appear different as well when you perform the glitch. Never-ending Fireworks Glitch Tap the screen to make the pygmies dance and generate an earthquake. Now there will fireworks without the dance. Note: Tapping the screen to make pygmies Dance will deactivate the glitch. Upside-Down Pygmy Glitch Activate Gravity. Now levitate a Pygmy and tilt the device forward 200 degrees. The Pygmy should be flipped. Moron Pest Glitch Go to the Underwater Area and unplug the ocean. Now go to Island of Misfit Crossovers and spawn Pygmies. Grap the Snake and drop it on a Pygmy's head. Quickly generate a Tsunami Wave. The background will change, the Underwater Area is glitched, a Pygmy may appear smaller than normal (The smaller Pygmies cannot be interracted with unless you turn it into a pygmy kebeb with the statue) and the menu is gone. To fix the disappearance of the menu, start Pain Drain. When the Pygmy dies, the menu will return. If you return to any other island other than Graveyard, the island will be severely glitched, with many textures being replaced with Moron Pest icons. (You can also perform this in the Coral Reef.) Midget Ghost Glitch Complete the Moron Pest glitch and revive the menu. Then visit Sand Island, Ice Island, or Rock Island. You should see a Pygmy in mid-air either frozen or slightly moving to the left that looks a bit squished. Now go to Graveyard Island and a ghost that does not have the normal height will appear. If you visit another island other than the Graveyard, the squished pygmy will disappear and is impossible to bring back. Zombie Ghost Glitch Go to Graveyard Island and activate Gravity. Spawn a pygmy and turn him into a Zombie. Now tilt your device foward and the zombie will turn into a Zombie-Ghost. Any Zombie-Ghost will be destroyed when you swicth islands but can be rescued by moving it. Earthquake Resistance Glitch Activate Gravity. Levitate and drop a Pygmy under the Coconut on the tree. Generate an earthquake. The Pygmy will disregard the earthquake. Colorful Sky Glitch Activate the Dance ability. Then play Ooga Jump. Tap the screen repeatedly. Once the Pygmy falls and dies, the sky will be filled with fireworks. Another way to do this is to do the never-ending fireworkds glitch and then play a minigame like 'the runs'. Double Torture Glitch First, let the monkeys play catch with your Pygmies. While the monkeys are juggling, go to Sand Island. You will see the Pygmies being tortured by Fire Ants while falling into water. However the tortured pygmy will be a box with a small amount of Fire ants on the side. (The ants won't make up the entire shape of the Pygmy.) Baby Dino Fall Glitch Do the samething as the Double Torture Glitch but instead of going to Sand Island, go to Rock Island. You would see a box and part of the baby dinosaur falling towards the water. Invisible Pygmy Fall Glitch Do the Double Torture Glitch, but this time go to either the Ice Island, Island of Misfit Crossovers, Graveyard Island, or the God Island. Meteor On Water Glitch First, lift a pygmy and then pick up the meteor. Put the meteor near the sun and keep it there and doing so, place a pygmy on the cloud to start Ooga Jump. Make sure the meteor has`nt touched the ground. After the pygmy falls the meteor will fall down near the water and won`t go through the water.It`ll stay there instead, being immovible. To put it back to regular, Go to the menu bar and turn off meteor. Charlie? It's for trolls. Spawn Charlie on Sand Island, then break a coconut. After you have broken the coconut enable meteor. Just as Charlie gets close enough to the coconut to eat it, drop the meteor on his head.After that let him eat the coconut. You will see Charlie throwing ANOTHER Charlie away.The Charlie being thrown away has no mouth. Note: This can also be done with the Shark, instead of the Meteor. Note # 2: If you change the food into a burnt dodo or burnt fish instead, Charlie will do Cannibalism Glitch instead and choke. '' ''Note # 3: The Charlie sprite Charlie apppears to pick up may actually be the one from the moment when he changes back from his Warlock form or when he is struck by a meteor, as the mouth is bareley visible for a moment and they both have angry expressions. IMG_0260.PNG IMG_0261.PNG Fewer Jellyfish In the Coral Reef, create a whirlpool. Then when the pygmies are being dragged about drag a jellyfish into the pygmy, this should cause the jellyfish to kill the pygmy in one of the three ways. If the whirlpool stops while the jellyfish is still killing the pygmy, the jellyfish will disappear and the pygmy will stay. However if you wish to exit the area the glitched pygmy will not follow. This glitch also sometimes crashes the game. Konkey Dong Missing Pygmy Glitch First go to Ape Mountain and put a pygmy on the Konkey Dong idol. When the other pygmy will automatically fall from the sky, right before he jump off the mountain, quickly make a Double Rainbow. When the minigame starts you will hear the pygmy talk, but it won't be here, and you won't be able to do anything. This glitch can only be fixed by switching off your device and then replaying the game. Story Mode Glitches Floating Lava Pygmy Glitch Go to the Sand Island and flick three Pygmies into the Volcano. Now quickly open up Story Mode and select a story on the Sand Island with a Pygmy that spawns on the screen right away. The Lava will come down in your story and hit the Pygmy. He will run around, but when he jumps in the water he won't drown. The pygmy will float at the bottom of the screen until you exit the story. The story won't play; it will just have the floating lava Pygmy at the bottom of the screen. Infinite Death Glitch While in Story Mode, create a story when a pygmy explodes with a 0.5 to 3 second delay. Immediately after this command, input the "dance" event. Then repeat. End with a dance event, and the pygmy you tortured survives unharmed. Ghost Pygmy Glitch While in story mode, create a story when a pygmy explodes with a 1-3 second delay. Immediately after this command, input the "dance" event. The result is a slightly translucent/almost transparent pygmy. Permanently Angry Ghost Pygmy Glitch After creating a ghost Pygmy, make it express the "Angry" state and follow up with other commands. The Pygmy will stay angry for as long as the story lasts. The only ways to negate this is to either kill the Ghost Pygmy or switch the expressed action. Saved Pygmy Fall in Crack Glitch While in story mode, create a story when a pygmy falls in a crack with a 1-2 second delay. Immediately after this command, input the "dance" event. Congratulations, you saved a pygmy that you were meaning to kill! Too Much Text Glitch While in story mode, create a story when a pygmy says a word or text train that spans too many letters. When the pygmy speaks, the word/text train flies out of the speech bubble. Cut Off Reaction Glitch While in story mode, create a story when a pygmy expresses a Double RB Full On state with a one second delay. Then immediately follow up with another Double RB Full On and the original ranter stops ranting. Space Island Glitch While making a new story or editing a story, under the islands section (where you pick the island the story takes place on) an island called Space Island will appear as a choice. If selected it will be the Sand Island. Never-ending Fishmas Carol Glitch First, turn on the free Fishmas Carol in the Skin Pack store. Then, watch any story with dancing in it, such as Dancing with the Arse or Battle of the Gods. The dance will be replaced with the Fishams Carol, complete with music. However, the music doesn't stop, even when you exit Story Mode. To stop it, tap the screen to make the Pygmies sing. When Pygmies stop, so will the carol. Giant Ape Bongo Glitch Place a pygmy at the winch and another at the bongos at Ape Mountain. Then place one on the altar, light the torches and wind the altar up. Tap the screen to play music. The Giant Ape will appear. Wind up the winch so the Pygmy tied to the altar flies off due to overwinding, then start tapping the screen when the Ape smashes the Possessed Pygmy in a fit of rage.The squashed Pygmy will re-animate and will play the bongos when the screen is tapped, but cannot be interracted with. To fix this, just go to another island. (Note: when you tap the screen after the Ape has crushed the 2 Pygmies, the crushed Pygmy at the winch will bob its ponytail up once.) Spit it out! When a Pygmy is in any stage of eating (chewing, swallowing, etc), if you interact with the Pygmy, it will spit out or regurgitate the food. (This does not work on the Facebook Version.) Safe explosions Put A Meteor on a Pygmy (Do NOT use Charlie as he would throw the meteor away) now tap The Gem Of Life (Sand Island Statue) three times, as all Pygmies will explode but the Pygmy under the meteor will survive No fall Activate any story on sand island with a Pygmy having a delay of 0 seconds and may hit the meteor a nd stay I a falling sprite animation. Double Baby Sprite Create a Baby Pygmy and go to Rock Island. when the T-Rex eats the baby, the sprite will remain on the ground while another is eaten by the T-Rex. Boss Pics Enter the God Challenges menu when a boss is active. The boss will appear to have random menu pictures all over the boss. Episode Statue Sometimes when you enter the customization store and then select an episode challenge in the Sand Island, the Sand Island Statue will change into some pieces of the challenge icon 'Shaking'.nametag first make a pygmy do something (e.i god island) then hit him like a idol then the name will shake. zombie not glitch first, have only one pygmy on your island, then travel to graveyard island. Do the zombie ghost glitch but in this way. .once you hav a zombie and you have ghost and gravity switched on, tilt the device upside down in counter clockwise .then reverse, but tilting left Then have him slide off .the Pygmy will revert to a normal Pygmy whe falling. Category:Non-Pocket God World Category:Glitches